Percy Jackson, The Betrayed Warrior
by Hishi writes
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by Camp HalfBlood and wants to make himself a new story. Read how he becomes a better warrior than he was before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator POV

Click, clack, click, clack. Running, running away. Running away from the large, hairy, sloppy dog chasing him. The boy's messy, raven black hair hovered over his eyes. It moved with the wind. After minutes of running non-stop, he placed one foot on a tree and using its support, pushed off into the air and reached for a branch. He then swung off the tree an let go, using the momentum to swing of it. He then proceded twist in the air and faced the dog. He then pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it, revealing a shining bronze metal sword. Despite the sight of the boy carrying a sword that materialised from a pen, the large dog continued to charge him. The boy's stance changed one to a defence, and stood, staring down this different dog. The dog was still charging at him, at a speed faster than a normal dog. At the last moment, the boy slid to the side and swipe his sword simultaneously at the dog, at it dug into the side of it. It then crashed into the forest floor, its breath very hard, before finally, stopping. It then withered away into golden dust.

The boy uncapped his pen, combed his hair with his bony fingers and sighed, saying, "That's another Hellhound down". He then sighed again, before leaning against a nearby boulder, before sighing again. This boy clearly had a knack for sighing.

If you were to study his features, he would most likely look as if he came out of a dumpster. His hair is raven black and his eyes are sea green, swirling like the sea. You would say he is of a Mediterranean complexion, fit, muscular and lean, made like a swimmers body. Many would say he was handsome. Keyword: was. The dirt on his face, body, arms and legs would make him look like a homeless boy in the woods, and his tattered clothes supported this idea.

From this brief description, you could most likely be able to determine who this person is, but if you don't, It's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, twice over hero of Olympus. And he is not on a quest.

Now that you know this, you may be wondering why he is like this, especially if he's not on a quest, but that's a story for another day, or more like another chapter.

But forget that, what matters is the present.

Percy First Person POV

After defeating that hellhound, I had to rest. Flashbacks of my past flickered in my head, and I couldn't help but remember those horrid, new, fresh, memories. After minutes of settling, I managed to push them away. Now, what, he had left that place only recently and he now needed a plan. (Que Italic) What?! When did I start thinking like a child of Athena! Annabeth would lov- (Que Italic)

I started to remember what happened at camp. But thoughts were halted by a combination of bright light and intense heat. The light intensified and I had to shield my eyes because of it. (Que Italic) Wait, what's up with my vocabulary? (Que Italic) A woman stepped out of the light and my body immediately moved to a defensive stance. I readied my self and waited for an attack. But none came. Instead, a rush of a familiar type of hope rushed over me, like when I'm in the throne room, and certainly something not felt in a long time. And I also saw a familiar face, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and home, and also the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea.

I immediately fell to my knees and bowed my head in respect to the eldest goddess.

"Rise, saviour," the goddess spoke, "I have seen the hardship you have faced at the camp. I wish to give you a beacon of hope, hero." I then cut in,

"Why have you come milady. In no disrespect, but after what my father - Poseidon - and the whole camp did, I can't trust anyone" I said with anger towards those I just mentioned. Hestia then placed her hand on my shoulder and embraced my tenderly as my mother would. I felt an immense rush of hope, stronger than before. Surprisingly, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but there's something I need to tell you," She lifted her hand and wiped a tear off her face, "A week ago, 2 dracaenas broke into your parent's house and ..." I didn't need to know the end of that sentence to know what happens. A screamed in terror, tears pouring out of my eyes, flooding the grass around me. The water from a river rose and created a cocoon around me, where I let loose all havoc in it. Eventually, I let loose of it and sobbed for what seemed like forever. Hestia immediately ran towards me and embraced me again, until I could compose myself. She then spoke, saying something unbelievable, "Percy, could I perhaps adopt you? I can feel your hope, It's fading. Please, Percy, please!". I then stood up, shocked and stammered, "It would be an honour, Milady. I will do whatever you ask. But I have two requests"

"Yes, Percy?"

"One, I want to leave my life at CampHalfBlood behind and start a new one. Could you please help me with that?"

"Of course my dear, anything for you" I blushed at that, and she just smiled

"And I have lately been thinking like a child of Athena, making plans and my advanced form of vocabulary, could you perh-". I couldn't finish my sentence because a grey light flashed before my eyes and in front of me stood Athena, goddess of Wisdom. I quickly bowed and she spoke. "That would be of my doing, Perseus. After the tasks, I forced you to do, and the ... unwise actions of my daughter, I wanted to apologise, so I gave you my blessing. I would like to make you my champion, alongside Hestia"

I was sure that at that moment I was going to faint. I managed to close my mouth, which would surely catch some flies, and formed the words to answer, "I would love to, Milady"

Before they could bless the boy, Hestia spoke in a strong voice, "Come out brother, I know you are there". The shadows around the goddesses and Percy collected into a spot next to Hestia and formed a man, one who's Aurora had power rolling of it. The man was Hades, God of the underworld. He then spoke in a powerful voice, "My son, Nico, came and told me you left and begged me to find where you were. I then watched the events of what happened at that camp and it was similar to what happened to Nico, but with no-one to support you. I have decided you to make you my champion, as a way of thanks for also giving me and Hestia our thrones back"

I, again, was lost for words, surprised by these three Olympians, especially because of what had happened between us on my first quest and the fact that Poseidon was my dad back then. I again bowed, and said, "I love to"

Then two goddesses and the god looked at each other, seeming as if they were mentally speaking, and then smiled at me, raised there hands, like firing a repulsor from Iron Man, and shot a beam of gold, grey and black light at me. I stumbled back, as I could barely see as my eyes were hazy. I felt a bit woozy and dropped unconscious. Not one of my finest moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I woke up in a golden room, so bright that it was as if I was in one of Apollos personal medical chamber. But after examining the room, which I usually don't do, I turned to the conclusion that I was in a room owned by Hestia, most likely on Olympus, because of the blazing but peaceful and comforting hearth. (Que Italics) Wow, Athena's blessing is affecting me real fast (Que Italics). I also found that the room was simple, only containing a cupboard, bedside drawer, mirror and chair. I got up from the bed I was on and approached the cupboard, opened it and found a range of clothes, all my size. After a few minutes of surveying the room further, I slipped into a new change of clothes and opened the door opposite the bed I was in before. I then saw a sight that I thought I would never see - Hestia, Hades and Athena sitting around a table having afternoon tea.

Hestia, having noticed me enter the room said, "Ahh, my son you are finally here, come and sit with us." I cocked my head sideways when she said: "my son" then mentally slapped myself after recalling yesterdays events. Wait, it was Yesterday, right?

I sat down on the table and felt extremely out of place. Here were 3 Olympians, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and there was me, a demigod, sitting with them. But then I noticed that Hades was here, obviously also seemingly out of place, as I wouldn't think he would be this calm, let alone have afternoon tea with the Goddess of home and the Goddess of knowledge.

"Perseus, you may be wondering what you are doing here. Well, we want to tell you a few things first of. Because I adopted you and Athena and Hades made you their champion, you now have half immortality, like the Hunters of Artemis. Also, because you have been given these new powers, we wish to give you back your old ones, something you are familiar with." At that moment, Amphitrite and Triton flashed in and Amphitrite announced, "We have observed what you have done, and we both believe that what Poseidon was done was very unwise. We will both give you our blessing so you will get your powers back."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. 2 gods, who probably hated me as much, if not more than Ares and Dionysius were giving their blessing. Like previously, they raised their hands and fired a beam of energy at me and I stumbled back. This time, though, I didn't fall unconscious, possibly because I had these powers before what Poseidon did.

With this power, I felt the sent of the sea come back to me, as well as the familiar feel of power,

Athena continued on, saying, "We have also chosen to train you individually, two days with me, two with Hestia, two with Hades and 1 free day. We also recommend you do not go into your father's domain and that you use his powers to a minimum so that he does detect you".

I replied, "Yes Lady Athena. What shall I do today?"

"Granted that it is Sunday today, you can choose what to do today. You will be staying here. Anything you want, just think if it and it will appear."

"Ok Milad- wait, IT'S SUNDAY! I was unconscious for THREE DAYS!"

The three gods looked at me, Hades and Athena half committed to glaring at me while Hestia looked at me with her head cocked to the side. I shrank into my chair. Hestia then explained, "The power that we gave you was too much to handle since they were outside your past father's domain and that you were also a child of none". I nodded my head while saying something intelligent along the lines of "oh". Athena, still glaring at me muttered: "He will always be a seaweed brain". My hands under the table clenched, my knuckles white. Hestia, being the motherly figure, decided to intervene. "The powers you have gained from me adopting you are that you can control fire and the amount of hope in someone. You can also summon homecooked food made by myself, or someone close to you. Being the Goddess of the home, you can easily comfort someone if they are in pain, and will have an aurora of peace when you want to have one. Also with me adopting you, you can fire travel."

"Thanks, mom," I said and went hug her.

Hades then coughed, and spoke, "The powers you I gave you was that you can control the shadows and you can summon and control an army of skeletons from the Underworld. Like my sister, you can have an aurora of death around you, and you can shadow travel. Because you were a child of the big three, I cannot give you the full extent that I would want to without the full Olympian council."

I was still shocked by the amount of power I had at the moment, and with the blessing of Athena, I would be a force to be reckoned with.

Speaking of Athena, she began to explain, "Because you are my Champion, I have taken away any ADHD and dyslexia, but you will still have your battle instincts. You are also very smart and can make battle plans and decisions quickly. Your vocabulary is also advanced, as you could already tell. And an add-on, Because of all the blessings you have been given and after what Poseidon did, you do not have the curse from Apollo and Artemis on your archery."

Mentally, my head was spinning. All this new information that I was just told about was a bit too much. After a few seconds, I was able to compose myself, and respond, "What next? What will I do now? You were talking about training before..." I trailed on.

Hades then said. "Ah, yes, I was wondering when you would say that. You will be training with each of us for 2 days each, with one free day. You will first train with me, in the Underworld. Nico won't know, unfortunately. You will then go to Athena's palace on Olympus. Finally, you will train with Hestia, who will train you in more ... practical ways."

We then teleported into the exact same location that they blessed me.

"Before we let you go, we wish to give you a few gifts" He continued.

Athena went first, and she flashed in a spear and shield, "The spear is made of a Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold alloy, and the same with the shield. To be more practical, think of what you want it to transform into, like your pen." I then thought about it for a few minutes, before the spear and shield dissolved into bright light, and reformed into to two bracelets on both my hands, one gold and the other bronze. The one on my left hand had an intricate design of a shield, and my right had one of a spear

"Thank you milady," I said, bowing my head

Hades flashed in a watch and chucked it at me. I caught it and slid it on my wrist. It was a black Marathon Search and Rescue TSAR Military Divers watch. He then spoke, "You can will this to transform into either one or two stygian iron swords. If you have one out, you can will the other one to appear, vice versa.

I again bowed my head and said my thanks.

"Now time for my gift," and she spawned in two identical hunting knives and a bow, which were both suspended in the air. She continued, "Many don't know this, even gods, but I'm a hunter, like Athena and Hades' gifts, you can will the hunting knives and bow into whatever you want it to be"

I already knew what to do, and in a flash of light, I wore a pendant. I looked to my hands and there was a tattoo of the hunting knives on each hand.

Hestia then spoke again, "With all these weapons, they will come back, and you can name them yourself. Good luck"

I was then teleported into the room I was in before and got ready for my training on the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy POV

Sparring with god is difficult. It seems pretty obvious. But what I noticed was that the gods never try. EVER. So when Hestia, Hades and Athena decided to train me, they try. And when they try, it's pretty much torture. Currently, I was training with Athena, spear vs spear. It seemed pretty even, considering the 5 years of training I had with the 3 Olympians.

Athena poke at me with her spear, the swiped it across, forcing me to jump. But I jumped on it, and flew towards her, slicing her with my spear. She blocked it with her shield and bashed me back. I stumbled and fell backwards and quickly got back up. I quickly leapt forward, and kicked her back, as she was not prepared for her. She then tripped on my spear, which I placed behind her foot, and fell to the ground. I then pointed my spear at her neck, and one foot on her shoulder. After I confirmed that she couldn't move, then proudly stated, "Do you yield?"

I was met with a mumbled, "I yield" and I let her go. She stood up as fast as a spring toy, and fixed her uniform, looked at me and answered with a glare. "You will not speak about this EVER, UNDERSTAND" Athena threatened. I quickly nodded, not wanting to get on her bad side today. Remembering what happened before when I did get on her bad side, I shivered with fear at how cruel it was.

At the sight of this, her evil, crazy (Don't tell her I said this) demeanour went away. "Well, after all the training with, me, it is safe to say that you have passed" I mentally, screamed with excitement at this. But on the surface, I looked calm and ready, and just nodded. "Your training with me is done, see you soon, Percy" and Athena then flashed me to the underworld, where I met Hades.

Seeing that I arrived, he acknowledged me, and then flashed me into an arena of sorts. I immediately transformed my watch into my two stygian iron swords and got into a defence position. I surveyed the arena. Hundreds of souls from asylum were watching me and cheering like crazy. Hades was sitting in a secluded booth, watching my every move. He raised his eyebrow, and then his hand.

A low grumble came from the ground. Hundreds of skeletons from various wars rose from the ground. They took one look at me and charged.

I first tried to control the soldiers but found they were completely under Hades' influence. I decided to raise my own soldiers, consisting of a couple hundred. I ordered them to fight and with them, I charged.

In the battle, I situated myself in places that I was needed, shredding them up. Within 10 minutes, the army was destroyed. The crowd in the arena cheered even louder. Seeing as I had defeated the army, I took my time to look at the crowd. I thought everything was fine. But with my luck, nothing is. I heard a loud swooping sound, and I turned towards, only to find the three furies, _Just great_. I felt bad for the furies, by the way, not myself. Within 5 minutes, I took out all three. They would have gone to Tartarus to reform if Hades hadn't pulled them out. After this battle, the crowd was cheering even louder. Hades then teleported into the centre of the arena and clicked his fingers. All but 6 people left. I took one look at them, and a smile on my face immediately grew. Here standing were Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Michelle Yew, Lee Fletcher, Bianca de Angelo and Zoe Nightshade.

I ran up to them and hugged each and every one of them. "Hades has told us about what happened with your life from when we ... died. I speak for everyone, I feel bad about what happened at Camp. And before you start saying our deaths were your fault, they weren't. We chose it so we could save you and the ones we love" Silena said.

Despite what she said, I still felt guilt in my heart. "But if I could have saved you, and you would still be with the ones you love. You all sacrificed yourselves when I should of."

Zoe then walked up to me and slapped me on the cheek. HARD. "Owww! What was that for!"

"For not believing in yourself, and carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, and also literally carrying the sky."

Hades then turned to me and said, "You have to go to your next session with Hestia. You will have more time to catch up with your friends. As for my training, you have passed."

I was then flash in a black light, and I appeared next to the heart on Olympus. I was alarmed, I was in the Olympian Throne room. I wanted to leave immediately and was about to pull out my two Stygian Iron swords when I saw Hestia approaching. Before I could question her, she raised her hand and spoke.

"My task for you is to escape Mount Olympus with your remaining powers. I have taken all your offensive powers away, but I will return them. Begin" And she flashed out.

 _Why ME_. Well, better get out of here before some certain Olympians find me. I first surveyed the Throne room. There were 2 possible exists, but one went straight to Zeus' personal chambers. _Thanks, Athena_. I first flashed in my ninja armour, courtesy of Hades, and manipulated the shadows around so I was basically invisible. I then attempted to shadow travel, but it failed, then tried fire travel, which also failed. I was left with my last and most difficult method of teleportation, vapour travel. In case you don't know, it's extremely difficult. When vapour travelling, you have to pull apart the particles and move them all to the place you want to be at. If there is one slight alteration, you could have major dislocations or even die.

Anyways, it failed as well. With only one option, I pushed the massive golden doors, and quickly pulled myself through. As it closed, a massive crash resounded throughout Olympus. I hurriedly left, running for the elevator. But, as it was Olympus, it wasn't that easy. There were various traps put in place. I did not expect a massive grinder to reveal itself from the floor.

Once I reached the Elevator, I had to ride all the way down while listening to Apollo's horrible choice of music. I then flashed away when I got to the bottom. I sat in Hestia's room in the house that I stay in and saw the goddess herself, Hades, and Athena.

Hestia then spoke, "Well done, son, you have passed my training. Athena, would you please get on more safety procedures on Olympus after this?" Athena did not look pleased. She huffed with annoyance and shrank into her chair with her arms crossed. Both Hestia and Hades chuckled at this, before continuing, "All those demigods and goddesses' lives will be different because you intervened"

Ahh, you may be confused by this statement. Over the 5 years of my training with Hestia, I have been saving tortured, unclaimed, ill-treated demigods and goddesses and sending them to either camp or the Hunters of Artemis.

Hades then spoke up, "We know you are aware that other pantheons exist, so we will propose that you can train with Sadie and Carter Kane and become a magician, training with the Egyptians. You may find a new home there."

I was surprised by how they knew surprised that they knew they existed, and even more that I had met them. I pondered upon what to answer with before answering, "If there is another chance to be in a family, I would take it. But I have two things I would like to know. Will this be permanent and will I see you guys again?"

"It is up to you and yes, you will see us again. We will give you time to pack up and meet them. We will give you their location when you want it. Until next time Percy." Hades said, giving him a firm handshake and flashed out.

3rd Person POV

Their relationship between the god and the demigod became like a father and son. They had bonded over various moments together, especially the pranks they pulled on Athena and Hestia

Athena came up to him next and hugged him, "Good luck, Percy" she said before flashing away. The pair had gotten quite close in the 5 years, and they both learned a thing or two from each other about life.

Finally, Hestia came up to him and embraced him for the last time until a long time. Their mother-son relationship was only strengthening, finding something they wanted in each other. It is only going to become stronger, one of the strongest.

After saying farewell to the 3 Gods, Percy packed up his things and said bye to his home for 5 years. He definitely had a long Journey in front of him.

LINE BREAK

Sadie Kane POV

"Come one, Carter, let's go!" I yelled at my brother.

"One moment!" A muffled reply from a room down the corridor responded

I decided that the residents of the Brooklyn House needed a tour of New York, starting with where we are now, Brooklyn. But only to slow us down, Carter was late, as a first. And this is CARTER. It's not like he's going to propose to Zia today.

Anyways, once he finally took the time to get over to us, we started our treck throughout Brooklyn, stopped for Pizza, continued, stopped for Pizza again, continued and we repeated this process for what seemed like ages. After me and Carter spent all our money, we had to return back. The thing was, we used all our money. And we were really far out. Really far out. Walking, as bad as it is, was our only option. It took 2 hours to get back and would've been 1 and a half if Carter had taken the right turn. So as payback, I glared at him for the rest of the journey while swearing colourfully in Egyptian, much to Carters dislike.

We finally got home and it was 6:30 p.m. "Everyone, you can do whatever you want till dinner, then back to your dorms," Carter told everyone, and was greeted with a loud cheer from the children.

As me and Carter started to walk back to our dorms, I saw a bright flash of orange light in the corner of my eye. I immediately spun around, readying my self with Egyptian Hyroglys, and saw Carter pull out his Kopesh from his personal locker in the Duat. I then noticed that turning around was a bad idea, as the light was burning bright light. Everyone reeled back and covered there eyes. As soon as it dimmed, I saw Carter rush forward and strike with his Kopesh, only for it to be blocked and disarmed from him. The mystery figure then swooped him up and pointed his sword which seemed to come from nowhere at Carter's neck. "Yield?" he asked. The voice seemed familiar. "I didn't mean to be a threat, man, just here to train, you know?" He held up his hand to Carter to help him up. Carter looked at him warily before taking it. He straightened his shirt and said threateningly, "Who are you?"

"Come on, don't remember my pretty face? The name's Percy Jackson."


	4. Update

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support in this story. I would like to thank you all for reading my story.**

 **In response to dragonoid9810, the pairings will be introduced after Percy's training with the Kanes.**

 **Could you guys please give some OC ideas for the Egyptian "demigods".**

 **But the main reason is that I won't be posting anything for a week as I am on camp.**

 **Thanks guys, and peace out.**


	5. Chapter 4

Percy POV

"Come on, don't remember my pretty face? The name's Percy Jackson." I said to the unexpecting visitors of the Brooklyn house. Once Carter recovered from my amazing entrance, He asked me cautiously, "How did you know where our base is? From what I recall, I never told you." I then rubbed my neck and said, "well that's the thing. I didn't know where the 21st nome is. Wait, is this the 21st nome?". I looked at Carter and he nodded and I muttered, "Darn Athena." Someone would have heard me and shouted, "Isn't that a Greek God, God of knowledge?"

I looked at Carter again, and then a girl, Sadie I believe, walked forward towards me and said, "You're Percy Jackson? I meet Annabeth and she was with you, where is she?" At that statement, my whole expression plummeted. The shadows in the room gathered around me, and the calm fire at their fireplace went ballistic. In a low voice that seemed to come from everywhere, I said, "Don't mention her name again, or you will face my wrath. She is the reason that I am here, the reason my life turned around, the reason I cannot easily trust. In a way, I am grateful towards her, she made me more powerful than I was before. But do not mention her, that is my warning."

After I finished that short speech, I calmed down. "Sorry just needed to get that off my chest." I surveyed the room and saw people looking at me with wary looks, and also some with looks of anger and hate. Before anyone could say anything, Cater intervened, "Sorry about that. I think you know my sister, Sadie." She shook my hand an looked me in the eye, trying to see if I was hiding something. He continued, "We first need to know how good you are at ... your type of magic. Come, everyone, to the arena"

He then turned on his heels and walked down a hallway, with multiple paintings of Ancient Egypt. The arena was more like a large enclosed room,

Once everyone was seated, he then said, "You will be facing of people to know how good you are your first opponent is Joshua Derulo, following the path of Montu, Falcon god of war and is a combat Magician"

He stepped forward and drew an Egyptian battle axe, with a curved, sharp edge blade on both sides. He gripped the weapon with both hands and readied himself in a defensive stance. I got ready and drew one of my swords, a gift from Hades, called Υψών, Riser.

As he looked at my sword, he smirked, thinking this was an easy dub. but it was far from it. As soon as Carter yelled "Begin" in Egyptian, which I understood for some reason, Joshua immediately surged forward. He raised his hand and created the hieroglyph for "Strength" and his body glowed black. I presumed it was similar to Ares' blessing. As he pulled the axe downward, I blocked it and was surprisingly strong. I stepped back and saw he was open, and kicked him in the chest. I then surged forward and swatted the axe out of his reach and put my sword at his neck. A quick match was rare, and everyone in the room was shocked, excluding Sadie, Carter and a few others who were with them. Sadie smirked and said, "Very well, Percy. Next up is Ally Shakelton following the path of Sekhmet, Goddess of lions, fire and vengeance"

As Joshua was carried out of the arena, a short girl walked in. She was on the balls of her feet and had two Egyptian daggers which indicated that she was a hunter. This time, Sadie began the match and Ally sprang up to me and feinted a stab to the left and then jabbed with the right. Having dealt with this in Hestia's training, and lazily blocked it with Riser and jabbed forward quicker than she thought. I then attempted to sweep her feet as a test and she succeeded and jumped over it. In the second of her jump, I used my push punch and she fell to the ground. After a second of leaving her on the floor, she got up and looked at me, and cocked her head in confusion. I teleported in a bag of chips and leaned on my sword munched on them calmly like I wasn't in a battle. Everyone was confused, and using the opportunity, I teleported the bag away, dashed to her, swept her and put my sword to her throat.

"You cheated!" she cried in protest, with the whole crowd supporting her with cheers. In response, I simply raised my hands and said, "I just distracted you, it was all fair. But I can see you have more skill: You used no magic. Next time, always be alert"

She unwillingly left, storming off to somewhere to relieve her anger. I highly doubt she will like me much in the future. Anyways, I swiped my hands along my jacket and straightened it and waited for the next contender.

Carter and Sadie looked at each other, wondering how I had so much power from the time I had to meet them to now. Sadie then spoke again, "Our third fighter is Thomas Llyod. He is following the path of Thoth and is a support magician." After hearing this I was surprised I was fighting a support magician but was readying myself none the less. As he walked up, he had a good build, and quite tall, 5 foot 6 maybe. An item that I thought was a bit peculiar was a backpack slinging from both shoulders, but I shrugged it off (Get it!).

"Begin!" Carter exclaimed, and at the sound of this, I held pack, surveilling him. Thomas unslung his backpack, placed it on the ground, unzipped it and then stood up tall. He placed to fingers on his eyes and closed them. In response, I cocked my head, walked back and transformed my two bracelets into my spear and shield. I took on a defensive stance and strongly but slowly moved forward slightly. Thomas then opened his mouth and spoke quickly in ancient Egyptian, just fast enough that I couldn't hear. But I noticed some words such as "Bring forth", "Grow", "Band together" and "destroy". He then finished speaking his spell, and stone figures seemed to climb out of the bag. The looked like massive humanoid figures, all approximately 8 foot. About 7 came out of the bag, and as I inspected their faces, they all imitated the 7 demigods part of the Giant war. But instead of me, there was my half-brother, Jackson. They all mocked me without words, and that was when I started to have flashbacks of my memories. (Que Italics) The Betrayal, Will, Katie, Connor and Travis, Reyna, Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Jackson (Que Italics). These words spun in my head. My eyes water, not wanting to remember, forgive and accept the past. I kneeled on one foot, and hung my head down, and had a moment to recover.

In doing so, one of the figures, Jackson (The leader), swung their arm low and knocked me aside to the back. I fell backwards, seems to fly in the air and hit the wall at the back of the arena. I slid down it. and in that time I quickly jumped into my offensive stance with my shield forward and spear at the ready. I eyed every one of them, and with a newfound hatred, I growled and rushed them with anger. As soon as I reach Jackson, I sidestepped him and jumped and need the one next to him below the chin, who was Jason. His head flew up in recoil and using his body, I pushed into him, rotated him, and jumped off using his body and backflipped over the Jackson lookalike. In the air, I swiped my spear in a sideways motion and aimed at his throat but ended with a strike on his cheek. Landing on the ground with a cat stance was what I did next and then spun and jabbed at the person in front of me, who was a Hazel lookalike. It moved its body to the side to avoid the strike and then attempted to punch me. I expected it to do that, so I swung my shield across so it blocked the punch and then came back at its face like an elastic band. It landed right on its cheek, and it collapsed. After finishing one of, I brought my shield and spear in a defensive stance, as I was still outnumbered and backed away. Then using my fire and earthquake powers, I created crevices in the ground beneath their feet and lit them up. The humanoids as I called them, had to move quickly to avoid them and only 5 succeeded. 2 others were swallowed into the ground, sent to the darkest corners of Tartarus. The remaining creatures looked and ran at me.

Leo lookalike reached me first and slashed his fists above me like a sword. I ducked, bobbed up and kicked it in the chest. It fell back and knocked into Jackson behind him and they toppled like dominoes. Next up was Piper and I struck first, moving forward and pushing my shield into it and stabbing the spear into its right foot. It showed no sign of pain and retaliated with a kick from the other leg. I jumped out of the way and found a gap and stabbed at the side of its body on the right side. It still showed no sign of pain, but the stone started to crumble until it was dust on the ground, and it then evaporated.

I shrugged and turned my attention to the next opponent. I saw the Leo and Jackson lookalike start to get up and turned my head to see an Annabeth and Frank lookalike dash towards me. I held up my shield and spear again to signal I was prepared. Frank reached me first and jumped right over me while Annabeth stops and prepare to fight on my other sight. Seeing this, I put both my shield and spear away and drew my two trusty swords and I readied myself to fight two at a time. I backed away slightly to see both of them easily. Both, in sync, fought me. Mid-fight, I lit both swords on fire and duel wielded them easily. Within 10 seconds, I had gotten rid of Frank, so I turned my full attention to Annabeth. In the background, I saw Leo and Jackson's lookalike come to join Annabeth, and I was bored from this battle, I decided to finish the fight off. I got rid of my swords and lit my hands on fire, Greek Fire. This enabled so that it could burn stone. I fought each of them, hand to hand combat. Annabeth was closest so she attacked first. She punched me, aimed at my head. I dodged it and then held on to her hand with my left hand and pulled her towards me. As she came towards me, I put my right hand out and gripped her chest area and burned right through it. Seeing that the stone fueled my fire, So I gathered the rest stone with my shadow powers and lifted them into the air. I lit them on fire and threw them at Leo. As it hit him, he fell back and burned. Jackson was next, and he reached me. I turned into UFC fighter mode and turned him into my personal punching bag, toning my fire down. After a full 30 seconds of being punched at, it two, like the Piper look alike, crumbled into dust.

I turned towards Thomas and saw he was drenched in sweat. Seeing as he was tired and did not seem to move, I walked up to him pointed my sword at his neck. "Yield?" He nodded and limped away of to the side. The fight lasted a full 5 minutes and I was going easy - didn't break a sweat. The crowd seemed shocked, their jaws wide open.

"You lot might catch flies in your mouths, Eh?" I said to the crowd, who recomposed and stood at attention, but still with a sparkle of wonder in their eyes.

Sadie and Carter were definitely looking at me with a newfound respect. I cocked my head and raised one eyebrow for an answer. "Nobody but Zia, Walter, Sadie and I and a few selected handful have been able to defeat him - and not even that fast!"

I looked at the pair and narrowed my eyes after learning this new information and waited for my new opponent. Sadie then announced, "You will now fight Zia Rashid, following the path of the Ra, skilled in General Magic and specialises in the element of fire". After she announced that, I knew I was moving to the higher leagues. She stood forward and I took in her appearance. She was a medium highted Arabian, with short, black hair touching her shoulders. Her posture looked of one of a strong, experienced fighter. Her eyes were looking around for any danger, despite the location.

"3,2,1 ... FIGHT" Carter yelled in a formal voice, with authority. Zia held up her hands and whispered a quick chant and a fireball appeared in her hands. She continued until it was as blazing hot as the sun. I widened my eyes in surprise, trying to bait her to think I was scared. She knew I could control fire to some extent, and probably didn't think I could control it much. She smirked and through the fireball right at me. I just stood there and took it. I must say, that was very powerful, just not powerful enough. As it hit me, I blew up in an inferno of flames. As it died away, I saw people preparing to come and heal me, but was met with a perfectly fine me. I internally smirked, but overly kindly smiled at them, and then turned to Zia. She looked shocked that I could take it. (Que Italics) Time for more surprises. (Que Italics) The flames around me were, ironically, inferno flames, which were flames from the sun, just more controlled. I then concentrated and they became green: Greek Fire. Endless fire. Then, Making everyone reel back, they became black. I heard a gasp from Zia, and confused looks from the gang (Sadie, Carter and Walter). She probably knew what I was controlling, and now knew of my power. "Shadow Fire," I said to the gang, but they were still confused. I shook my head and muttered, "I'll explain later".

I put my focus on the battle with Zia and directed a blast of shadow fire to her. She quickly said a spell and the blast has redirected to the side. She then said another spell, and I was being bound by ribbons. Red ribbons to be specific. They seemed to be acting like Docter Strange's cloak, who was some comic book superhero. For 15 minutes we fought and I must say, I had met someone with very similar capabilities in two powers. I fought with my fire and shadow powers. Though I was doing much better because of one thing: Stamina. She tired out after 10 minutes, which I must is pretty good against me, not to brag. I decided to push her. I switched to combat with my two knives, Ελπίδα and Παραμέληση, Hope and Neglect. After 5 minutes, she was sluggish in her moves. I saw an open spot in her defence, and I took the opportunity. I kicked into her side lightly but quickly and she collapsed onto the ground. I walked up to her and put one of my knives by her neck, and said, for the 4th time today, "Yield?". She replied with a "yes" which sounded like a groan, but either way got up and sat down next to Sadie and Carter.

Carter then spoke, "As I am the Pharoh of the House of Life, you cannot fight me, so instead, you will fight my sister, Sadie. I took one look at her and she was war ready, but with a hint of a mischievous look. Well, here goes.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy POV

Carter then spoke, "As I am the Pharoh of the House of Life, you cannot fight me, so instead, you will fight my sister, Sadie. I took one look at her and she was war ready, but with a hint of a mischievous look. Well, here goes.

She walked into the arena and spoke, "I am Sadie Kane, The second most powerful magician and the Eye of Isis. I shall be your end" and finished off with evil cackles. I cocked my head and frowned. Sadie took the opportunity of me being off guard to bind me in ribbons. They held me all over my arms, legs, shoulders, knees, everywhere. From my knowledge, these were similar to the Seven Ribbons of Hathor but were just meant to bind me. I tried to shadow travel but was unsuccessful, so I tried vapour travel, which had the same results. I then remembered a trick Athena taught me, to use all 3 forms of travel, fire, shadow and vapour. Using multiple forms was meant to be stronger than the one form, but 3 times more tiring. So I tried creating fire from my hands, calling water from a nearby source and it worked slightly. I then focused on the shadows that were created from the fire and teleported out of the ribbons.

I appeared behind Sally and kicked her behind her knee. She crumpled onto the floor and then said something which created a blue shield that has made of some sort of hieroglyphs. Summoning my two daggers, I poked at the shield at multiple points experimentally and it let off a blue glow. Knowing that I wouldn't get through it with my weapons, I fell back and replaced my two daggers with my bow that I named Ο κυνηγημενος, The Hunted in greeks. I then chanted in ancient Greek, (Que Italics) Η δύναμη των προστάτιων μου μπορεί να με βοηθήσει σε αυτή τη μάχη και να μου παράσχει ένα βέλος για να αποδυναμώσω τον εχθρό μου (Que Italics) (May the power of my patrons aid me in this battle, and provide me with an arrow to weaken my enemy in English). A black, grey and gold arrow materialised out of the air.

The bow that Hestia gave me could summon its own arrows with a thought, but to create powerful arrows I had to chant in Greek what I needed, and it used my godly energy to create a special arrow. But the downside was that it dampened my powers for a certain amount of time.

As soon as I let go, it hit the shield and was vaporised. But in doing so, the whole shield pulsed a strong, bright yellow and the shield collapsed on itself to the centre, which was Sadie. As soon as a yellow and blue energy hit her, she flew back and hit the wall of the 'arena'. She hit the wall but recovered quicker than I thought she would. I had so far made it 10 feet from her when she got up and said something like 'I'mun' and she disappeared from my sight. I frowned and automatically slid into a defensive stance. Because my powers were dampened, I couldn't sense where she was with my water powers, so I was at a severe disadvantage. I then felt a change in temperature, seeing that a dozen daggers formed and that everything felt colder. Because I was a 'son of Poseidon' and the champion of Hestia, I could deal with this, but the ice daggers a different story. I drew a bow and muttered a minor chant, and then waited for the daggers to approach me to skewer me into a kebab. Anyways, when the daggers were released, I did the same with my arrow and it split into enough arrows to take the daggers down. With the small victory, I loosened up - big mistake. I flew into the wall of the arena, ironically the same spot Sadie was thrown into.

A voice then spoke, "How do you like it, punk" which was easily recognised as Sadie. She reminded me of Clarrise and how she would ... No, I can't. Why? They betrayed me and set me aside! Why do I even think about them?

In the midst of my anger, my powers came back and I unknowingly created a powerful earthquake. The ground split, and skeletons, monsters, you name it, came out and they headed towards Sadie. Sadie tried her hardest to be free from them, but they outnumbered her quickly. She couldn't get rid of them because she didn't have any greek meta. They restrained her and suspended her from the ground. Metals from the underworld came up and held her in the sky.

I heard a scream, but I ignored it. The wind seemed to follow my lead and started to pull things from the room and throw them around. Absolute carnage.

Carter POV

After Sadie spoke, disaster struck. Something in Percy changed, like a flick of a light switch, and a storm and earthquake brewed. Cracks appeared in the ground and horrid monsters appeared, none that I could recognise. During this, I saw Sadie look at me with fear. Recently, Isis kinda just ignored her, like she was having a fit. She couldn't assume her form to get free. With this, I huddled everyone up and told them the plan, Mentally.

A few from our group separated and went to make sure everyone was out of the way, while some others created a border around the area of effect. Percy seemed to be destroying the arena, fast. His power stumped me.

Walt, I and few others came with me and approached Percy. I heard him glare a Sadie and say in a very demonic voice, **"How do you like it,** ** _Weakling!_** **You ever felt pain,** ** _Punk_** **. Well today, you shall fell it in its absolute pureness."**

Sadie began to twitch and then screamed in pain. She was in torture. This was just evil. I wanted to break him for doing this to Sadie.

But I had a feeling this wasn't him. It wasn't Percy. For the short time, I knew him, he never had any vibe that you would think he would do this. He seemed like he was taken over by some demon. I just needed to break him out of his trance.

I saw him turn his head and take a look at us. **"Well hello there, magicians. What brings you to this part of town"** Percy said to us. "Percy, I know this isn't you. I need you to take control. I don't want to fight you" I said to him. In response, he laughed. **(Que Bold)"Oh, how right you are. I'm not Percy,** ** _Carter_** **I am his alter ego. When he dived into Tartarus, alone, he couldn't deal with everything. So I was born. It has been a while since I resurfaced, huh."** He then facepalmed and continued on **" Where are my manners? You can call me Lucifer"** As soon as he said that, the whole room darkened.

I knew I wouldn't be able to talk him out of his state, so I readied myself, and spoke in a resonating voice, intertwined with Horus, "Lucifer, begone. Your spirit is not welcome. Leave in peace now when you have the chance." He just smirked and his answer was obvious: bring it on. Horus and I became one and we said, "Khe-fa". The Fist of Horus appeared and it right hooked 'Lucifer'. He went flying across the room and slammed into the wall of the arena.

Before he could get up I said, "Sa-mir" and he began twitching in pain. He was screaming as he was overcome by the smoke and sparks. In this, his power control must have weakened as the power of the earthquake was majorly reduced and Sadie was free. She limped over, but I called our resident healer, Jaz. She came over and fed Sadie some potions and used her powers and she was healed. Meanwhile, I called over some magicians who were done fighting whatever those monsters were, and told them the plan. Zia and Thomas came up to us to aid us. I had a few of our magicians put him down while Me, Zia, Thomas, Walt and Sadie started creating the ritual.

The ritual was made to temporarily silence a being. Yes, silence. It basically kills your body, but then brought you back to life later, but when you are dead, your soul could die and then you are permanently dead. It was a very risky move but was the strongest ritual against Percy. With the 5 of us creating the ritual, it was quickly finished. "Everyone, stand in an oval around Percy, and yes an oval. Repeat these words after me in Egyptian: You, Perseus Jackson, shall have your Ba ripped from your body and sent to the depths of the duat. You will stay there until you have repented for your sins against the 21st nome and fellow magicians. Begone, and come back when you are prepared. Your body shall be locked away in the depths of the duat" I said to everyone. They repeated this phrase, and the last we saw of him, his body was flickering away, visibly paling as a dull gold.

This was odd because it's supposed to be black, but I shrugged it off because there's so much of his life that could have affected this. "Well, let's get to repairing, shall we" I finally said to everyone as they were still dazed from what happened. I immediately knew that this was not an easy fight: some magicians that fought collapsed on the ground, some even fainted and fell unconscious. I directed the healers too, well, _heal_ all the injured.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Walt and Zoe comforting Sadie. She was shivering in fear. That's rare. Like, really rare. She's one of the bravest people I know, and whatever Percy, wait, Lucifer did break her. Not even Set could do that. Thomas had injured his arm and signalled to me that he had to go. I simply nodded and turned my attention to Sadie. I walked up to them and I heard a broken voice say, "How is Percy sane!" and then proceeded to break down into tears. I ran up to her to comfort her. One question ringing in my head: What did Percy show her?.

Time skip 1 week.

Percy was still "dead". He showed no signs of coming back, which was odd. It should have lasted a few hours only. There's a lot of odd things about him. We'll have to check up on what has happened so far with him, and his different demeanour when we mentioned Annabeth and his aura and powers. He never had shadow or fire powers when we defeated Setne and his fighting skills were nowhere near as good as they were then.

Sadie was another thing on my mind now. She had just started to come out of the shell she was in since that day, but barely. She secluded herself from everyone and refused to take lessons. Whatever Percy showed her was not going to come out for a while. As we just finished our lessons, Zia, Walt, Thomas, Jaz and I were going to check up on her with lunch. We had made it a habit to meet her 5 times a day. What he got out of her were mumbles and tears.

When we reached her room, it was dead silent, which was a change. We knocked and waited for a minute, to no avail. I looked at everyone and nodded. They nodded back. My hand went up to the handle, I turned it and pushed the door in.

What we saw was very different from what we have seen from her before. She was sitting neatly on the edge of her bed, and looked at all of us dead in the eye, and said, "I am ready to talk about what he has shown me. But one warning: It's not pleasant".


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

Sorry for not posting, I was just caught up in a few things. Now that their sorted, I don't have an excuse really. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Carter POV

What we saw was very different from what we have seen from her before. She was sitting neatly on the edge of her bed, and looked at all of us dead in the eye, and said, "I am ready to talk about what he has shown me. But one warning: It's not pleasant".

Sadie sat up and gestured for us to sit down on the chairs in her room. She moved herself to face us and started to speak. "What I saw, was a memory, as you probably guessed. But what you probably didn't think, was a memory of torture. It started with him and Annabeth, who was a demigod. You see, I and Carter came across Percy and Annabeth when Setne escaped, and we found out they were greek demigods, or half-bloods, half human, half god half human-". Before She could continue, Zia asked, "How come you never told us? Do you not trust us?"

"No, Zia, we do, but he made us swear not to tell you unless it is utmost important. If we broke it, we would face some pretty harsh consequences." I replied before Sadie.

Sadie nodded her head at me and continued on, "Annabeth was about to fall into some dark crevice and was holding on to a ledge that was connected to some airship. Percy jumped down, saved her, and flung her up so she was on the deck of the airship. But, to compromise, he fell down the whole. Percy was falling down an endless, dark hole, and after an incredibly long time, he seemed to reach the end. From here, the vision blurred and it reappeared with Percy chained up. I cannot tell you how horrific it was. The scent alone was so bad to make you crumble. He was tortured by some person who went by Kronos. You could fell his power rolling off him."

This time, Jaz interrupted, "Isn't Kronos the Greek Titan of Time and the ruler of Titans?". We all looked at her and raised her hands defensively, "I have my hobbies, you have yours." Sadie seemed to be in thought, another strange thing and nodded. "That makes sense, in some of the torture methods he was controlling time"

After a minute of an awkward minute of silence, she continued, "Some things Kronos did to him were horrific. He used him as a body bag, and cut him with something that looked similar to a Kopesh. He drowned him, electrocuted him, boiled him, froze him and a bunch more that are just unthinkable. During this whole time, he was starved and left for an hour to heal, which seemed to be an hour for me but who knows how long for him. The torture then started again, and again, and again. There were a few other people who came in to torture him as well."

Sadie paused for a bit and left us to think to ourselves for a bit. She continued, "I don't know how long he was tortured for, but I do know that he was there for more than a hundred years. He probably aged differently there. The image faded once again, and that was when you freed me. And from what Percy was showing me, I had a feeling this wasn't the worst he's felt"

There was another silence, before Walt spoke, "How do we act around him now that we know this?"

"We don't, we don't want him to feel left out or different. I experienced this first hand once" Zia quickly answered. Then to clarify, she said, "The left out bit, not the torture bit". Walt then spoke, "Anubis is saying to me that only three humans have survived Tartarus, and all are from this generation. He says that both Greek and Egyptian gods fear Tartarus."

After hearing this, the situation just got a whole lot worse. I heard a knock come from the door, and I went up to open it, to reveal a sweaty and tired magician. "I've been trying to find you guys for ages. Perseus is back" After he said this, I looked over to everyone and they all nodded. We went straight for where his body would end up, the infirmary. I just hope he's back, and not Lucifer.

Percy POV:

When I opened my eyes, I was strapped to a wall, some kind of ribbon, string hybrid holding me back. I looked up and saw a few magicians looking very aggressive towards me as if I killed one of them. I looked at them and cocked my head. I tried freeing myself from the restraints. They budged slightly. The magicians seemed to be surprised, and I saw beads of sweat drip from their heads. One magician looked at a young one at the back and nodded his head. The person he just looked and seemed to have understood and ran off down the hallway.

After a while of doing nothing, I tried escaping, 'cause I'm bored'. I called my fire powers to try and heat the air around the ribbon, to try and expand it. It seemed to work, so I used my water powers to get me loose. The magicians saw me escape and shouted at each other. A few started to advance on me, while some fell back, seemingly like a defence.

I was forced to fight a few, trying minimal damage. I saw Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia come in. They looked around. Then, Carter shouted, "STOP"


End file.
